Season 2
Their Drama. Your Comedy. Season 2 of Pretty Dudes consists of nineteen episodes. The season had two taglines: "Last year they were cursed. This year they'll get lucky." The hashtags for the season are #LetsGoBreakThings (alternately #LetsGoBreakThingsQuickly) and #prettylucky�� For this season, the characters have moved out of their NoHo apartment into a new house in Pasadena. College friends Zario and Alexander and brothers Ellington and Marshall have moved in with actor and model Sunji Spencer, as his career has increased his income. They also take on a mysterious lodger named Kish who lives in their basement suite. As Zario begins to take his photography seriously, he is mentored by December and grows close to her brother Boaz. When Sunji's frequent costar Cassian meets Marshall, the Dudes find themselves looking at friendship, sex, and death very differently. Cast Bryan Michael Nuñez as Zario * Alex Jantè as Dominic, Christian Javier as and Jaime, Zario's boyfriends * Cesar Cipriano as Shane, Zario's ex-boyfriend * Kento Matsunami as Ryu, a former classmate of Zario's Xavier Avila as Ellington * Stacy Snyder as Mandy, Ellington's fiancée * Kelsey Toussant as Callie, Ellington's lover Kyle Rezzarday as Alexander * Chelsea Gray as Ty, Alexander's girlfriend * J.D. Benjamin as Aaron and Tanner Herring as Archie, Alexander's older brothers Tiffany Commons as Kish * Dante Fernandez as Vega, Kish's painting "muse" * Yasmine Hasib as Freddie, Kish's co-worker Yoshi Sudarso as Sunji * Stanley Wong as Erwin Lee, Sunji's director Joshuah Noah Snel as Marshall * Brennan Mejia as Carver, Marshall and Ellington's brother * Courtney Grant as Tevin, Marshall's lover Aria Song as December * DeOtis Tole as Hadrian, December's assistant Manny Shih as Boaz Christian Olivo as Cassian A few of Yoshi and Manny's costars in the web comedy Apartment 210 including Peter Adrian Sudarso, Bethany Struble, and Jonathan Wong make appearances as neighbors at the new location. Pre-Production and Fundraising Seed&Spark Producers Tony Garbanzos and Jomar Miranda briefly returned to shepherd the show through the crowdfunding process, joined by Kat Nguyen. All three producers left the project shortly after funding was complete. Matthew Elam came on board before the Seed&SPark campaign and continued with the show for the duration of the season, joined by producer Elton Keung. Production was halted twice due to a myriad of scheduling conflicts, including star Yoshi Sudarso's back-to-back filming of Empty by Design and Milly & Mamet. When production picked up again, several sponsors had been assembled, including Delta Nutrassentials, Taimi, and Manscaped. In the interim, the cast was able to make a short film, Pretty Dudes: The Double Entendre. Production and Filming Filming began on. Several directors joined the production crew for the season, including Gerry Maravilla, Heather Matarazzo, Jomar Miranda, Uttera Singh, and Stanley Wong. Post-Production Producer Elam oversaw the securing of music rights. Marketing The marketing on the second season was decidedly more "grown up" in several ways. Gone were the bright colors of LA's Fashion District graffiti, replaced by black indoor studio shots with dim lighting. Similar to the first season, many of the cast members posed shirtless, but several male cast and crew members also posed nude for the beefcake calendar, including Dante Fernandez, who spent nearly all of his time in front of the cameras nude as his character Vega. Episodes *"The Death of Romeo" *"Amnesty Night" *"Jack of All Shades" *"Chicos Lindos" *"Meat Cute" *"Set Phasers to Ho" *"Gobble Gobble" / "Cake Responsibly" *"Merc'd" *"Spectrum" *"Untitled Sunji Spencer Project" *"Deus Sex Machina" *"Present Tense" *"Arm Candy" *"Dick Pics, Flicks and Fucktangles" *"Ken Dahl" *"TBCFFH" Additional shorts and mini-episodes for this season: *"Ask the Dudes: The Naked Truth" / "Ask the Dudes: The Butt-Ass Naked Truth" *''Pretty Dudes: The Double Entendre'' (containing "Bravo Double Delta" and "Brother's Keeper") *''Con las Manos Joto'' *''FlickIt Presents! The Death of Romeo'' *''FlickIt Presents! Hall Pass'' Trivia * The central concept for this season's pact as opposed to the previous season's bet was inspired by a conversation actor Xavier Avila had on set with creator Chance Calloway. As Chance voiced his dismay at having to direct the uncomfortable scenes he filmed, he decreed that "Nobody's having sex next season. Everybody's celibate." Xavier replied, "That should be the bet." ** Ironically, this season has far more sex displayed in it almost as a direct result of the pact, as nearly all of the characters break it at some point. Episode 12, "Deus Sex Machina," alone has more sex scenes (four) than the entirety of the first season (two). ** This season also features explicitly gay sex only hinted at in the first season, whereas the first season's two sex scenes were both straight pairings. * Produced after a successful crowdfunding campaign on the Seed&Spark platform. Category:Seasons